How Thoughtful
by Aka-Chibi
Summary: A sign that you accept each other. Equius x Aradia oneshot.


A/N: Tried my best to fix some mistakes.

_Become the creepy looking troll. _

Well how rude. You have a name.

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you can't help it if you are so creepy looking. After all, you are just a simple little ghost. An invisible spirit who's body has died for a long, long time.

But you're okay with this.

You're okay that Vriska took revenge on you that time ago.

Using poor Sollux to make him consume that mind honey, using him to come to your hive, and you're okay that she made him kill you and your lusus.

To turn into what you are now.

After all, at least Vriska made you see how glad you were to see Sollux at your hive before you died.

How your heart fluttered and sent those pleasing shockwaves threw your body. You liked that feeling before your body was painfully destroyed from Sollux's blue and red eye beams. At least you didn't died from being set on fire or something worse. That'll be more painful, you thought to yourself over and over again.

Besides, you have to admit you're at fault for this for sending out all of those poor souls to haunt Vriska… Even though you did it because Vriska threw poor Tavros off a cliff and crippled him.

Oh well, that was a long time ago.

And you're okay with this.

However, it would be rather lovely to be alive again. To actually feel yourself and your movements, to probably stop yourself from mindlessly destroying things that comes in your view.

And maybe to… talk to Sollux like the way you used to.

Where you haven't talk of depressing subjects that would make Sollux move further away from you. Where you two could be having fun together, and you will that nice pleasant feeling you felt before you died, even though by now you don't really care about it anymore.

Oh well, you're okay with this.

Really. Equius is making your body at the very moment. How thoughtful of him.

_Become the other creepy looking troll._

You are now Equius Zahhak and you're absolutely sure that you're not creepy at all.

You don't find it creepy you are currently attaching a metal arm to a robotic body. This beautiful body, shape like that of… Aradia. You certainly don't find it creepy at all of how identical this robot looked compare to the real troll. So certain, you don't even bother to explain how on Alternia you managed to get Aradia's exact measurements.

After finally attaching the arm into the shoulder socket, you take a step back to admire your work once again.

There she is. Aradia, standing in the middle of your room… At least you can imagine this robot is alive.

Whatever, it soon will be.

You gently reach out and stroke it's cold, metallic cheeks, running your fingers over the bolts and screws. You slip an arm around it's waist, pulling it close to your body. You make a toothy smile at it and you can see the reflection of a disfigured face before taking one of it's hand.

Slowly, you turn the robot this way and that. You are careful to lift the robot up high enough so that it's feet won't drag across the floor. It's long thick metallic strips of hair sways to and fro in a hypnotic movement. It's red eyes on your face as if it was looking at you, not disgusted by your mouth that lacks some teeth or your bruised eye lids.

You two are dancing. You imagine it now; You and Aradia in a ball room. She in a thick puffy dress, graceful, as you in a tuxedo, dignified, are holding her.

She will smile ever so beautifully at you, and time to time her soft, glossy lips will part open to let out a wondrous laugh or giggle that sent shivers down your spine. You lean closer to her face, where she shyly pucker her lips, prepare for a kiss-

Instead of meeting her warm lips, you found your lips press hard against a robot's hard metallic one. This immediately sent you out of your fantasy, and you nearly drop the robot to the ground as if you had forgotten that this wasn't Aradia you are holding.

You neatly set it against the wall since you will need to gather some blood for it later. You take some steps away from it and admire it once more. It's a shame that you'll have to fill this body with that disgusting red blood.

A sudden idea hits your head. One that make your face curl into a big smile.

Oh my, you found yourself wet with sweat drenching your shirt.

You must get yourself a towel.

_Okay, now that was really weird. Be the ghost again._

You are once again the ghost again. However, not for long.

Equius has finish the body and now you finally have the chance to be alive again.

You are patiently waiting for him at this very moment, actually. If you weren't dead you'd feel really excited to be living again. You can't wait for all of the wondrous things you can do again.

Ribbit.

Like finding Sollux again. Oh, that would be lovely.

Ribbit.

In no time at all Equius arrived, falling out of a portal some feet into the air. He effortlessly land on his feet while holding in his arms … You.

Okay, not really you. It's a new shell to hold your soul; A soulbot. You would be perplex right now at how closely this body resemble you if you weren't dead. What a shame.

"it l00ks nice," You compliment him.

"D- Yes," He respond. "D- It is perfect in every way."

You ribbited.

"D- Do you, D- Have a towel anywhere?"

You ignore him and hastily enter the soulbot. At first there was a blinding flash of light, and then the next thing you know a wave of emotions hits you.

Happiness, Anger, Sadness, etc. You can feel them as clearly as you can feel your limbs and the ground that you are standing on.

You hold your hands in front of your face to study your metal fingers, giving each one a wiggle to test them out. You are fascinates.

"D - I think it suits you," You hear Equius say. "D - Much more so than the form of a levitating ghostly amphibian. D - How does it feel?"

"it feels… different."

"D - Ok. D - But I mean, D - Do you feel anything else?"

You are confuse by his question. "uh…"

"D- Any sort of D- Stirring sensations?" He continue. You're not sure whether or not you're picturing this, but Equius seem to be staring very intensely at you. Like more then usual.

"stirring?"

"D- Yes. D- Such as, D- Sensations which may be stirred by flowing bl00d and a beating heart."

"im n0t sure…"

"D- Can you detect anything within you might describe as, D- Smoldering passion." He ask. "D- I mean, D- Just out of curiosity." He quickly add.

Now that you think about it, there's this one emotion that you didn't notice.

"wait what is that…"

"D- What's what?"

"this feeling"

It feels awfully familiar, but something you don't feel as often as you feel happiness.

It feels like that one emotion you felt that one time…

You found yourself studying Equius. You're not sure why you never thought about it before, but he seemed rather… pleasant to look at now. Sure he's starting to secret sweat right now, but you don't mind. In fact, your eyes linger on his bulging muscles and his handsome frame…

You suddenly realize what you are feeling, and you feel horrify.

"0h g0d. 0H MY G0D WHAT DID Y0U D0!" You shriek, feeling hysteric by the second. "did y0u pr0gram this r0bot t0 have feelings f0r y0u? ROMANTIC FEELINGS?"

"D- Hrrrk," He utter after you use your psychokinetic power to lift his body into the air, giving him a good squeeze. "D- I, D- Yes, D- Uh, D- It's a chip in your heart. D- Is that not ok?"

"get it 0ut." You simply reply, squeezing him harder.

"D- Urrk. D- I guess I can D- Uninstall it if you just-"

"GET IT 0UT!" You repeated with a scream, panicking.

"D- I'm sorry D- I'll," He start before you squeez as hard as you could without squishing him into a bloody blue mess. "D- Hrrrrrrk!"

"GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT-"

You don't want to feel these feelings.

Not for Equius.

It's not his to keep.

It's …

_Okay, enough of her. Let's see how the other troll is feeling so far._

You're okay, save for the fact that a robotic Aradia is pretty much suffocating you and you feel that you will pass out at any moment from lack of air.

However, you don't care about that right now.

You can only helpless stare at Aradia, where she raise her right hand and plunge into her chest with such a force that she break past her metallic exterior and deep inside her body.

You can only make a gasp as you watch her rip her heart out, it still squirting out blue blood into the air.

Only look with a horrify face as you grab your hair, watching her pound her fist into the heart up to the point that it was an unidentified bloody pulp.

She then turn on you.

The next thing you know, she grab you by your shirt and violently shake you back and forward while shouting out indecent language, particularly swear words. This is actually similar to the fantasy you had earlier, except she is the one moving you to and fro. You never knew how dangerous a mad Aradia is like.

She slap your face, cheek to cheek with a loud "SMACK", each blow stinging your cheeks painfully. If you didn't feel adrenaline pumping through your veins, then you would have believe that the bones in your face is surely broken.

At last, she stop slapping you and just yanked your shirt pulling your face closer to her own. She scream so loudly at you, with some spittle that shoots at your face, you are sure you will be temporally deaf. Her eyes flash red and orange with anger.

Then she suddenly kiss you, her cold hard lips press harshly against your own.

_Wait, what? She kissed him! Let's be the other troll and see why, because this sure was unexpected._

You're not sure why you're kissing him.

After all, moments before you were beating the shit out of him.

Maybe it's because that for that brief moment in which you felt this "Smoldering Passion" for him, you notice all of this nice details about him that you never notice before. How manly, how handsome, how intelligent he is. How he, the troll that dislikes low bloods and is rather proud of the Hemospectrum, gave help to not only you but Tavros too, the two lowest trolls.

Or maybe it's the thought that Equius is flush for you. You have never expect it, but he's flush for you! This troll that kept ridiculing you on your blood. This troll that tries to boss lower trolls around, only to end up sweating like a pig when he regrets bossing high bloods around. This troll that's flush enough for you to make you a body, fill it blue blood so that he can be with a troll of noble rank like himself ( Who knows, maybe he filled the body with his _own_ body, which is pretty romantic in a gross kind of way ), and even install a chip in your heart in hopes that you would be flush for him back.

You're not exactly sure why you're kissing him, but you are.

Your fingers are entangle in his long messy hair and your hand on his waist, pulling as close as you could for a tight kiss. He didn't respond immediately -perhaps he was still daze from the senseless slapping to the face- but he eventually wrap an arm around your waist and rest a hand on your back.

A sign that you accept each other.


End file.
